A March Morning
by Darkfoot
Summary: All Arthur wanted to do was sit on the bench and read his book, was that so much to ask for? Apparently so as the American beside him had no intentions of moving. USUK AU One-Shot I don't own Hetalia, based off a RP


The humid spring air ruffled in the trees. The blonde's messy hair flowed with the air, getting it brushed up on his face. He blew on his hair to get it out of his face, so he could read his book. His eyes scanned the pages, flipping to the next page. "A nice March morning," Arthur wondered, "that seems just about right." Just as he was about to contently enjoy his morning; a shadow appeared over his book. Arthur sighed, closing his book, marking his place. "Yes? What do you need?"

A tall blonde grinned down at him, pushing his wire rimmed glasses further up his nose.

"Hi!" He beamed, sticking his hand into the others' face. "I'm Alfred."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at Alfred, re-opening his book. "Hello Alfred." He didn't want to interact with people too much, so he kept the conversation short and simple. "What brings you here?"

"You looked lonely." He explained, still smiling brightly. "I thought I'd come over and introduce myself, plus to be honest you're kinda hot." Alfred plopped down next to him and tried to peer at his book. "What're you reading?"

Again, he closed the book, scooting away a bit from the tall blonde. "None of your business." Arthur disregarded the "kinda hot" in his sentence; it would be too awkward to bring up. He opened to his place in the book once again reading.

"Are you gonna tell me your name?" Alfred asked scooching closer to try and peer over his shoulder again. "Hey are you like English?" He suddenly asked. "You have an accent."

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." he replied scooting away more to the end of the bench. "I'm actually from England. Came here recently during the summer, because of my parent's job in America. Although I prefer England way more, they rather have it their way here. Said I could make some "friends" they said." Well, there goes for short and simple conversations.

"Cool!" Alfred grinned. "My full name is Alfred,F,Jones! The F stands for Fantastic!" He laughed and moved closer again."I've lived here in America my whole life and I've only been out of the country once to visit my brother Mattie in Canadia!" He paused for a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "Is England really different from here? Do you all wear top hats and drink posh tea and eat scones?" He pressed, eyes lighting up.

"Yes actually, across the Atlantic Ocean to be exact." He placed a mark in his book, closing it, and stuffing it into his sling bag full of other books. "Haven't you learned that in World Geography class?"

"Well they might've mentioned it." He shrugged, "But I don't really pay attention unless it's about America!" He grinned, a bright, blinding smile. "Cause America's the best!"

"Oh really?" he smugly asked leaning against the bench. "What about the Beatles? Never would have become famous in America if it weren't for the British."

A blank, happy look appeared on the Americans face. "What are the Beatles?"

"You've got to be kidding me. Paul McCartney? John Lennon? Any names ring a bell?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope~" He grinned. "Mattie would probably know that stuff though, he is smart." He rested his chin on the back of his hand, his eyes fixed on the Brit. "So, What are the Beatles?"

"Well if you should know, they are an English rock band that formed in 1960. If I can remember correctly, they signed a record dealer from America so they would become famous. So they travelled from Britain to America. Later on, their band broke up." He sighed contently. "They were such a good band; I wonder why they broke up. Any who some died, few live. They're an old band."

"What kind of music did they play? Was it like...uh...I...can't think of any British bands..." He paused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Um... One Direction?" He finally offered with a sheepish grin.

"No!" Arthur exclaimed. "Nothing like them. They played songs, like "Hay Jude" and "Yesterday" songs from the 1960s. The songs are old, but it never gets old, you know?"

"Oh..." Alfred tapped his chin again. "Maybe I should look them up when I get home, they sound interesting." He then turned his attention back to the other teen. "So what other stuff do you like Artie?"

"Hmm...I would have to say the pub at home. I really miss their fish and chips. It's not the same compared to the Fish and Chips here." He glanced at Alfred, then turned his attention somewhere else.

"Fish and chips are okay I guess." Alfred shrugged. "Hamburgers are way better though."

He gasped slightly, "They are not. They're greasy and bad for one's health."

"Nu-uh!" Alfred defended. "They are heaven in burger form and they are totally good for your health!" He poked his tongue out childishly.

"As if, what about the issue of fat then? As if I'm the one to ask, speaking for yourself." He rolled his eyes, poking his somewhat chubby gut.

"It's not fat." Alfred pouted. "Its muscle! And Hamburgers aren't fatty either!"

"Oh really? Then what's this?" he asked grabbing a bit of fat from his side.

Alfred giggled somewhat girlishly and squirmed. "Stop that it tickles!"

"As if!" He started tickling the sides of his belly, just like he used to do to his little brother as a kid.

Alfred shrieked with laughter and wriggled in his seat. "Stop! Stop! You'll make me piss myself!" He giggled.

"Alright, if you say so..." Arthur giggled, stopping with the tickling.

Alfred collapsed against the back of a bench panting heavily for a few seconds before giggling again. "Surprise attack!" He suddenly cried, tickling Arthur's sides in return, grinning wickedly.

Arthur laughed, grinning to try and not to laugh as much. "Stop that! It tickles Alfred!"

"Its revenge!" Alfred grinned triumphantly, tickling more.

"Stop! Oh my god! It's hurting my sides!" he giggled, gasping for air as he laughed.

Alfred finally relented, sitting back with a satisfied smile on his face. "Not so nice on the receiving end is it?"

"Well I would say that it is a breath taker," he chuckled. He looked up at him for a moment, smiling as he looked away for a moment. Alfred laughed and moved his arm so it was resting on the back of the bench, inches away from Arthur's shoulders. Arthur contently sighed, leaning against the back of the bench, laying his hands on his lap. Alfred stealthily slid his arm down so it was resting lightly on the smaller teen's shoulders, stealing a glance at him to gauge his reaction.

"Trying to act sly now are you?" The blonde rolled his eyes, smirking a bit to himself. He took the tall blonde's arm, wrapping it around his shoulder completely.

Alfred grinned and pulled him closer slightly, blue eyes glimmering in amusement. "Well I thought it was working." He smiled.

* * *

**This is a RP I did on Omegle and got permission to upload because it was so good~ I RPed Alfred while the other person RPed Arthur so credit to them for his parts~ This is just a one-shot so don't expect more unless I'm in a writing mood and add to it, which I highly doubt. R&R**

**Darky Out~**


End file.
